Ark 5 Episode 22: Oh God Yer My Sister!
Participants *Densuke Mifunae *Ambrosia Ryoji Plot Device ::Due to plot inconviences and computer problems, this mini episode was brought to you by Supercop and his wife:: Densuke stumbled upon a dojo and insulted the grandmaster unknowingly. The grandmaster revealed that his name was freeman, and he ran this studio. Apprantly he was the greatest black Karate man who’d ever lived, and his students only furthered that claim, when they were giving densuke a run for his money. Denske took note he was feeling “different” as the fight progressed, claiming to feel “lighter” and that objects felt more fragile than usual. He fought valiantly but was getting over powered until a long lost face made a reappearance in his life. His technical twin sister Ambrosia. She came to aid him, and after a long fougth brother/sister battle, the two were bested sadly by the master himself, who’d made short work of them. Densuke and his sister were going to leave until Freeman invited Densuke to come back to his dojo for lessons claiming “Yo potential is just another thing to add to the list of greats I’ve tailored.” Densuke and Ambrosia are now heading towards the kpd station to see if they could tell them anything useful.::Summary over:: Densuke would be walking beside Ambrosia, secretly eyeing her. “So…when the hell did you grow up? And when did you even come back anyway? I thought you were gone for good. Sorry no one was here to meet you. Pops has been gone for five years and momz is never around for shit..” Densuke would keep his hands in his pockets. He was in pain a few minutes ago, but it started to numb out and kill itself off slowly..if anything Densuke still felt like fighting. Yule: Ambrosia would glance up at Densuke when they were walking down the street. Her side hurt like hell and so did most of her body. Why was it that they got beat so badly. Ambrosia made a note to herself to always carry her tessen on her. She loved her tessen the most out of all her weapons. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Densuke asked her a question. “I grew up at the same time as you. Duh. I came back yesterday. I was gone for good but the whole performing thing kind of got boring. I want to follow a new path in life. It doesn’t really matter if people came to meet me or not. The city has changed but it’s okay. What has Dad been doing in the past five years? I knew Mom was gone…she said she was somewhere helping people with medicine.” Ambrosia stopped walking after a sharp pain went off in her side. She gasped and hugged herself. “I guess I’m not going to be doing my bendy shit for a while…” Ambrosia looked up at her brother and sighed. “Can we get something to eat? I’m starving.” She said randomly. Densuke would nod and listen to his sister dear. He’d watch her close as she winced in what looked like pain. “You good? And Shit if I know. Dad said he had business in Washington DC. Something about becoming a secret service agent….Old bastard didn’t think about his fam I guess. No skin off my bones.. I live on my own any how. I see mom everynow and then but she may as well have left too..not like anyones keeping track of me or them.” Densuke huffed and continued on. “Nice moves tough. You must have gotton some legit skills other than just dancing I could bet. And oh sister dearest. I’d love to grab us a bit, but as you can see the city is clearly a fucking war zone with all sorts of bandits, terrorist, and oh look! Ninjas!...oh shit…A ninja.” Densuke would stop and stare at the rotting carcus of a ninja. It was a fresh kill at best. Not long dead, but killed pretty brutally in a sense…”….anyway. Lets head back to my place. We’re not far, so you can get that side looked out by the maid and we can regroup. By the way you wouldn’t happen to be psychic would you?” Densuke raised his eye brow. He’d wondered if his sister might have been the psychic the man on the big screen announced he was looking for. Densuke hoped not or this would be one hell of something serious…. Yule: Ambrosia would listen to her brother’s reply and then nod. “The city sure is in completely chaos. And no… I’m not psychic, just bendy.” She laughed and looked to her brother. “I wish I had a cool skill like that though. It gets old only being able to do one thing ya know?” Ambrosia would follow her brother to his place. She thought about things while they made their way there. She thought about her mother, whom she was so much like and her father, who she hadn’t really spoken too much. Ambrosia had always been closer to her mother. Though out of all her family she was closest to her brother, considering they hadn’t talked in a long time they weren’t as close as they used to. “Den…what’s been going on since I left? It just seems like everything has gone to completely hell.” She looked to her brother and sighed. She just wanted to know why her family pretty much went to hell. I Know Who You Are Kid... “Well sis.” Densuke started his story off with. “It takes practice. Lots and lots of practice.” As they walked he listened to her question and responded with a somber tone. “Well everything was fine at first til pops left..You were gone around that time, so you don’t too much know the loop but him leaving is what tore us apart. I’d hit the age where I could take care of myself and others, so I guess she figured I’d be okay if I maned up..and I did. The family fell apart on it’s own.” They arrived at the apartment and began to head up the stairs. “I hope danny has clothes on this time…” Densuke would laugh at a low key before walking in, and seeing the chaos that had ensued in his own home. There was blood everywhere…..the t.v had been shattered. The counter tops in the kitchen had been broken. The couches had been thrown around, and one even riped in half. “Danny..DANNY!! DANNY WHERE ARE YOU!?” Densuke would rush through the house looking around and find the maid in the hallway. The cydriod was lifeless… emitting spark after spark. Densuke bit his lip and knelt down and tried to speak to her. “Say something, ANYTHING! Please…..speak..” The driod spoke in a raspy cydriod voice. “I….tried….to…protect……..masters……..h-h-home.” Densuke felt a tear roll down his eye for a second. He quickly sucked it up..crying over a cydriod..even though she made the days easier..it was still difficult to see her gone.Densuke would look at the blood trail continue into his room. Densuke would walk there slowly..and open the door only to see danny being hung, by two impaling blades in his shoulders…he was bleeding out. Densuke droped to knees in sheer shock. His eyes winded and tears began to stream down his cheeks, but he didn’t make noise. He wasn’t even breathing from the shock of it all…all he could do is look. He tried taking shattered and scattered breaths, but…it couldn’t help the pain…of the loss…he was feeling.. Yule: Ambrosia would listen to her brother and when they reached the apartment she stared in shock. Densuke ran around trying to find someone named Danny. Ambrosia followed Den slowly, following the same blood trail that he did. When she walked into the room she stopped behind her brother. What she saw was a terrible sight, but she didn’t let that stop her. She patted her brother on the shoulder and walked past him. Ambrosia knew it was in her blood to do something medical since her mother did, though she didn’t want to she still had an interest. Ambrosia went over to the boy mounted onto the wall by the two swords. She checked for a pulse, it was weak but still there. She quickly rushed to grab a sheet from the bed and rip them off. Carefully Ambrosia pushed her knees against the walls, this was to stop the boy named Danny from hitting the floor completely when she took the blades out of his shoulders. “This might hurt a little.” She reached up and pulled the blades out quickly and as straight as she could. She was glad she had put her knees against the wall because he fell faster than her hands could drop the blades and grab him. Slowly Ambrosia set Danny against the wall and wrapped the sheets around his shoulders making tight knots around the areas where he was stabbed. She needed to get something to stop the bleeding and looked over her shoulder. “Densuke, stop crying and go get me some gauze and wrap. You need to help me so I can help him.” Ambrosia looked at him with a calm face and then turned to Danny pressing the knots against the wounds. If she applied pressure it should stop bleeding soon. The Ultimate Doubt.. Densuke would attempt to get up, but his body felt heavier than it used to….he was taking short breaths trying to make sure he didn’t feint from the shock. And yet at the same time he wanted to die on the inside. His freined. His new best friend. Someone who made the days easier, was taken away from him…Densuke gripped the ground in a confused state of rage and sorrow, as the robot maids upper half crawled into the room with the stuff that she heard Ambrosia ask for. The maid would hand the materials to Ambrosia and Densuke would managed to pull himself up to his feet. He’d then wipe his eyes and sniffle once. In his voice it was obvious he’d been crying but he needed to man through it for this one instance…”I…need to find out who did this.” He looked around the scene. Theres not telling how much blood danny lost….it was like a child flaied it all over the room for no reason…Densuke would take note of a neatly folded note on his dresser. He picked it up and read it aloud. “Dearest boy, I have discovered your true identity thorugh a series of blood test. I now know that you are the son of Tetsu Ryoji, my physical match and greatest challenge. As much as I’d love to see your father again I will settle for you. I’ve taken the mans of nearly killing your best friend, and only noted ally. Seek me out. Find me. So that I may cut you down and bring your shadowy father to the surface. Do this or more you care about will parish….this vendetta is mine and yours. “ Densuke griped the paper and threw it down onto the ground, and leaned on the window seal, huffing in anger. “I know who it was…that man who tried to take my life a few days back…it sickens me. He couldn’t just take me. And now he wants Dad? A bum who disappeared what, 5 years ago!? FUCK!..........I can’t even give this guy a challenge….” Densuke fell to his knees at the window, leaning his head against the wall. You're A Ryoji.. Yule: Ambrosia would take the things from the maid and ignore her brother. She removed the sheets from Danny’s shoulders and pressed the gauze to them. The bleeding had pretty much stopped and Ambrosia felt Danny’s light breathing against her shoulders. After hearing Densuke yell and fall to his knees she turned. “Densuke…you are a Ryoji are you not? Then suck it up twinnie… You know neither Mom nor Dad would give up like that. So put your big boy pants on and get ready, I’ll be by your side. We will have the advantage simply because he doesn’t know you have a twin obviously.” At this point Ambrosia looked down at Danny whose eyes had opened just slightly. After glancing down at him she got up and walked over to her brother putting her hand on his shoulder. “Your friend is alive…there is no reason for you to feel such despair. The only thing you should be feeling is a fire a fire to burn your enemy and to get revenge for your friend over there who is sitting against the wall.” Ambrosia got done on one knee and leaned closer to her brother. She knew her words sounded much older than she was but that wasn’t really a problem. Ambrosia had always been more mature than most her age. “Densuke..this is a challenge you are ready for…sure it’s going to be hard…but you just have to try.” With that Ambrosia got up and headed back to his friend. “Danny this is going to hurt but I’m going to move you to the bed so you can have a more comfortable spot.” She didn’t wait for a response but wrapped her arms around him under his arms and lifted him to the bed. Ambrosia struggled a bit since he was heavier than all the weights she had lifted but she could handle it none the less. She heard a grunt from the boy’s lips but smiled when she got him on the bed. After she got him set up with pillows she decided he needed some water. Ambrosia made her way to the kitchen and got some water from the fridge. She then went back and opened the bottle and pressed it to the boy’s lips. He drank with gusto and Ambrosia sat on the bed beside him while glancing over at Densuke. Strange Tides..Siblings of Action. Densuke tuned in to his sisters words….she was right. Danny was alive. Densuke was alive. There was till hope. All was not lost. Densuke would nod to her and as she went to continue helping Danny, Densuke would slowly stand up and look out the window. It looked like world war 4 outside…there was even some sort of helicarrier out there…what’s it doing here? So much is going on right now…Densuke would take a deep breath and srighten his back. “Your right sis…I let myself go for a second…” His voice was still a little shakey…but better off than it was a little while ago. He pondered here words for a second. “You’re a Ryoji right?.....” “Ryoji….” Densuke uttered…he then thought about all of the people who have told him great stories about his dad and his grandfather. How the two overcame a great loss and rose from national wantees to revered hereoes. He then took in mind a talk he had with his father before he left…::Flashback:: (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=91f8aAjrmDw ) Densuke was thirteen, when he wanted to change his name. He looked at his dad as he was about to leave out for his flight, and his little voice yelled out. “FINE! GO THEN! I’M NO RYOJI! IM A MIFUNAE, AND I’M GONNA START MY OWN PATH! I DON’T NEED YOU OR YOUR STUPID NAME!...I’m gonna be my own person and not just the son of a stuipid super policeman.” Tetsu stoped in his tracks, and turned to look at his son. The plane was waiting, but Tetsu would turn around only to stand and look his son in the eyes. “Densuke…Do you really want to know whats so special about the Ryoji family?” Densuked nodded his head yes. “You see..it’s not that we’re super smart. Or super strong. Hell we’re non exsistent and pretty ditzy when the moment arises. Also theirs the lack of common sense and occasional temper problems…but Ryoji’s have this….”calling”. It sounds strange but…well me and my dad both one day just took the time to stop. And look at what was going on. Look around us and realized that what we were seeing was wrong. The wrongs that some people don’t have the power to correct. The wrongs some people can’t overcome. Things need to be done, and we felt need to be the one to do them. Ryoji’s get things done son. Your young though. I pray the day never comes when you have to make your start but….in the face of armagedon, you might be in the position to take the lead. It’s not random change..just a family trait.” Tetsu would hug his son one last time, shedding silent tears. “Don’t be afraid to do what needs to be done. For yourself and others.” Tetsu would let his son go, and look at him one last time. Densuke could see the tears in his eyes too. Tetsu wiped them away and began to walk away……he boarded the plane, and Asami came and and palced a hand on Densuke’s shoulder. “it’s time to go……come one hun.” Densuke nodded and spoke softly. “just….let me stay here for a few.” Asami nodded and left him to stay as she did to. They watched the plane fly off…into the sun. Densuke bit his lip and muttered…”I love you dad….”::Flashback end:: Densuke would turn around and look at ambrosia. “I’m going back to that sensei….I”m going to learn what he has to teach me…and I’m going to make that masked man pay for what he did. Somehow I’ll get strong enough to do just that.” He’d walk over to the dresser,and begin to change his shirt. It was a simple grey wife beater this time around. He’d kept the communicator he’d gotton form ochigi and spoke into it. “Hey grand pops you there? I lost you last time.” Ochigi would quickly answer “Densuke? Oh t hank heavens..i though I’d lost you for a second.” Densuke laughed. “I’m not going anywhere. Hey I met ambrosia for the first time in a while. She’s gonna tag along with me for a while and help me out here in the city.” “Oh?! Ro’s home? Well that’s great! I can’t wait to see the both of you together!” Ochigi sounded excited. “So what’re you going to do now? Did you gain any info?” Densuke shook his head and spoke. “No. but if you look outside thers a helicarrier of some sort…it has obvious signifigance and I’m going to check it out after I get some training in….it might take some time…..but…I’ve got to do it. I heard you muttering something about my accelerated learning or whatever right?” Ochigi cleared his throat. “Well yes…it’s subconciiously done though. You’d have to be putting forth the effort to do so. But yes theoretically you should be able to learn much faster tha-“ “Good, because im going to need it. Thanks pops.” Densuke takes the ear piece out and hands it to Ambrosia. “Keep it with you. Pops can help you when ever your in trouble or need to be filled in on the situation. I’m going..this is something I have to do alone, but I..might need your help…” Densuke sighs. “While im gone I can’t protect Danny… I don’t know when the man will come back for another attack and I’d rather not risk it. The sewers are your best bet to get to grandpa ochigi. From there, he will guide you. Find him, and get Danny the quick fixer upper he needs, and aid him to. Then I need you to duplicate this ear piece, and leave it at the pizza shop I work in. Once you do that, I’ll find it on my own time. From there you aid gramps with some “project” he said he’d had for me to pursue. Make sure it gets completed. He said it could potentially “change the tide of this riot. Did you get all that?” Densuke would give his sister a blank stare to be sure if she was listening or not. Yule: Ambrosia would be listening to Densuke before he went silent. After a couple minutes he began to talk again, only this time to someone not in the room. Ambrosia would listen to the conversation while looking at Danny. He had a little bit of blood on his face and neck so she took a piece of gauze and poured some of the water onto it. She then went to work gently wiping the blood off. When Densuke held out the earpiece she put it in her pocket. She listened to what Den was telling her all the while cleaning Danny off. When he asked if she got everything she replied quietly. “Yes I got all of that. Just one question…how the hell am I supposed to get this guy down in the sewers and to Pops?” She turned and looked at him with a raised brow. Ambrosia was strong but she wasn’t that strong. “I’ll protect him but I need you to help me get him down there before you leave. Otherwise I can’t protect him. I can take the ear piece to your work, that’s no problem and I can take on your projects. While I was in Europe I trained in a few fighting styles so I’ll be good. And if I get some of the cool gadgets that would be awesome.” Ambrosia turned back to get more blood Danny. Ambrosia sighed, got up and walked over to Danny. She put her head against his shoulder and sighed again. “This is such a welcome home huh…” Ambrosia would stand up straight and look up at her brother. “I got your back bro and I know you got mine. If you want I can teach you some of the stuff I know… and you can show me some of the stuff you learn. How’s that sound?” she smiled up at him some more. Densuke would nod as she confirmed that she was listening. Densuke would laugh as she wondered how she was supposed to get him to the sewers. Densuke would then utter “cydriod…self repair.” The cydriod would then move it’s uppperbody, to it’s lower half, and wait for the parts to assimilate. Densuke would then speak yet again. “Give her a few minutes to repair herself, and she’ll carry Danny for you. I really do have to get to where I’m going, but as long as you’ve got her around, you’ll be just fine. I beiliive in you and your skills as a fighter will be more than enough for a few low life thugs but be careful…..your tatics will only get you so far in the face of a gun.” Densuke would place a hand on Ambrosias shoulder. “That deal sounds great. If I had some med knowledge I might not get fucked up so easily hahaha!” Densuke would give her a brotherly hug and wisper. “It’ll be okay if we work together…thanks for coming home sis.” Densuke would then run out the room and head down the stairway to the outside. He’d be making his way back to the dojo he got his ass handed to him….he was going to take freeman up on his offer after all. Category:ARK 5 Category:ARK5